


Each Other

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Canon Minor Character Death (Parents), Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though it was just simple things like this, Tadashi greatly appreciated them with a warmth in his chest that rekindled his love for his brother two-fold every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with this ship like omg ;A;  
>  There's just sadly STILL a few fics and fanart of them lying around the internet T_T  
>  SO I decided to release some of my feels into writing~  
>  HAMADACEST FTW.  
>   
>  PS apologies for grammatical errors. It's late and I was at school for 14 hours. ~~screw college~~

It was a few weeks after their parents died. Hiro was three years old and he would sometimes cry or call for his mother or his for his father, not understanding that his parents would never come. For his brother and his aunt who’d lost a sibling, Tadashi kept a strong façade as the now head of the family.

Since the accident, Tadashi wept not a tear and took to looking after his brother as his top priority before taking care of Aunt Cass. When Hiro cried or needed something, he was quick to be by his brother’s side to shower him with care and attention.

Though it started to weigh on him because he wasn’t strong nor was he brave. He understood he was a child and his parents gone, Hiro was just a baby and when he’d been in that age, Tadashi had his parents to guide him. Aunt Cass didn’t have children, she was young and she was suddenly saddled with two boys. They were all broken from the accident and Tadashi tried to be strong but he had let go at some point.

It was in the middle of the night and Tadashi couldn’t sleep. Aunt Cass had tucked them in for the night and Hiro fell asleep almost instantly, which the older Hamada envied. He couldn’t sleep, his mind thinking about his parents, how they were gone and how they were the only ones left, they only had each other now and he couldn’t bare it. At first, he fought against his tears, fisting the blankets as if it would help stay his tears but a lone tear fell hot and burning down his cheek and soon it wouldn’t stop.

He sat up on the bed, careful not to wake his brother and gave in to his heartache with a hand over his mouth to keep his sobs low to not draw attention. This would mark the first time he’d outwardly grieved over his parents, he missed them so dearly—but he wanted the tears to stop, he had to be brave, take care of his brother and aunt, be a man. So caught up in his grief and struggle to stop, Tadashi didn’t notice his brother waking up to find him in such a state nor did he notice his brother until he felt a soft hand so small pressing on one of the fists he had over his eyes.

“ _Nii-chan_?” Hiro whispered curiously, worriedly with a small frown and crease of his brows.

Immediately, Tadashi stiffened and clamped up—he had to be strong.

“What’s wrong?” Hiro asked, leaning forward to his brother as he tried to pull his larger fists off his face.

“Why're you crying?”

“I—I’m _not_.” Tadashi sniffed, “just something in my eye.”

“You’re _crying_. _Kaa-san_ said it’s bad to lie.”

Tadashi sniffed, he was adamant to not show his tears but Hiro was pawing at his hands, trying to pull them apart. It was a struggle between brothers but Tadashi was stronger than his younger brother and had no problem in keeping his hands. He hoped Hiro would eventually give up (though he knew how stubborn his brother could be) and was relieved when he felt the smaller hands pull away, believing his brother gave up—but then he felt soft warmth press on his lips. It was brief, but enough to leave some warmth on his skin. He felt it again on his jaw, soft warmth fluttering on his skin as it went to his fists and all over his face.

Slowly, Tadashi’s fists moved away from his eyes and he saw Hiro looking at him with some pride and relief. Then his brother embraced him, beaming as he did, and continued to kiss his cheeks and whatever he could reach.

“Hiro?”

“ _Kaa-san_ kisses me when I’m hurt then I get better, so please get better, _nii-chan_!”

Tadashi let out a choked sob of his brother’s name and pulled the smaller Hamada into his arms for a tight hug. He buried his nose into the small shoulder, silently crying and vowing that from that day onward, he’d take care of his brother, he’d do everything for his brother.

“Thanks, Hiro.”

“Mmmh!”

Hiro returned the embrace, wrapping his limbs around his brother like a koala.

“ _Kaa-san_ and _tou-san_ ’s watching us from heaven but I’ll always be here, Hiro.” Tadashi pressed his lips on his brother’s neck, “we’ll always have each other, ‘kay?”

“’kay!”

* * *

Tadashi entered his shared room with his brother and made a beeline for his bed, ignoring his brother checking bot fighting schedules on the computer. As soon as he could, he fell on his bed and randomly tossed his backpack on the floor before crawling up on the bed to fit his entire body. He’d had a long day at school, spent the entire night at the lab to finish his midterm project and to put some extra hours to fine tuning his personal project. By the time he’d realized it, it was daylight and when Professor Callaghan found him, he was ordered to head home and spend the day sleeping. Only then did he feel his sore muscles, heavy eyes and tired body that he didn’t even have the energy to argue and headed straight home using the bus.

He had an arm over his eyes when he felt the shift of weight on his bed and heard Hiro’s laugh. Soon, he felt his brother beside him, pulling his arm off and Tadashi saw Hiro’s bright cheerful grin.

“You look trashed, _nii-chan_.”

Tadashi groaned, “bad night, midterms.”

“Poor Tadashi,” Hiro teased lightly and earned a tired look from his brother which he chuckled at.

Just then Hiro pulled off his brother’s cap and tossed it to the corner of the bed, grinning as he did and Tadashi wasn’t sure what his brother was up to but he felt Hiro crawl up above his head. Then there was a tug on his shoulder and the older Hamada scooted up with a smile, knowing the signal. Tadashi rested his head on his brother, soft and warm, and felt warm hands tugging on his hair light enough to make it relaxing. He let out a contented groan, leaning back into his brother’s hands and earned a small chuckle from Hiro.

“You’re such a big baby.”

“Yeah, whatever—just don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” Hiro answered and leaned down to press his lips over his brother’s lips briefly. When he pulled away, Tadashi was grinning up at him and Hiro returned the grin, “get some sleep, bro.”

“Kisses.”

Tadashi tugged at his brother’s shirt and leaned up slightly to meet his brother’s lips as he pulled him down. Their lips met in a flutter of chaste kisses until Tadashi gave a light lick on Hiro’s lips, which prompted the younger Hamada to open his mouth to his brother. Hiro let out a small pleased but impatient-sounding noise as the hands that had been tugging gently at Tadashi’s hair started to become less gentle.

Soon they parted for air and because Tadashi didn’t want to strain his brother’s back. Hiro gave him a somewhat annoyed look and Tadashi grinned at him, taking the younger Hamada’s hand and brought it to his lips.

“Thanks, Hiro.”

“Whatever would you do without me?” Hiro teased, ruffling his brother’s hair with his free hand.

To be frank, Tadashi never expected his brother to care for him like this, he’d always thought he’d be the one taking care of Hiro but the boy had grown mature over the years. Though it was just simple things like this, Tadashi greatly appreciated them with a warmth in his chest that rekindled his love for his brother two-fold every time.

“Don’t go anywhere, ‘kay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be here.”

“Mmm,” Tadashi nodded, hair brushing on his brother’s leg, “I love you, Hiro.”

Hiro pulled his brother’s hand up to his lips and gave it a short peck and slight nibble, “you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Tadashi being all "man of the family" because it's an Asian-like culture and I like to think they were raised in that sort of type of home when their parents were still alive.  
>   
>  Kaa-san - Mother  
>  Tou-san - Father  
>  Nii-chan - Older Brother  
>   
>  Thanks for reading guys! ^^


End file.
